


【Ai游Ai无差】聊天、畅想与世界漫步

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 存档，ooc自避。后日谈，性格偏差，大量引用飞鸟集。以某考试阅读为起点的散发。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 1





	【Ai游Ai无差】聊天、畅想与世界漫步

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，ooc自避。  
> 后日谈，性格偏差，大量引用飞鸟集。  
> 以某考试阅读为起点的散发。

什么黑点由远及近，放大成为清晰的一团，伊格尼斯骑在链接栗子球上第三次经过他的面前，终于要结束一番玩闹似的放慢速度停下来。

跳下好脾气的座驾担当栗子球，小球热情地摇摆着絮絮叨叨，轻快地唱着愉悦的小调，也不管是否有人能听懂。

此刻的快乐互通，任由紫色的小手在脑袋上拍一拍，栗子球化为一道光被牵引着回到不远处男子手中的卡片上。

伊格尼斯悠悠然随意择了个方向，也许是调整过刚体的弹力表现，蹦蹦跳跳地像团果冻糖。

一些风起了，摇动起额梢鬓角的发。 男子看着此刻画中那处活泼的源，舒出几分笑。他从倚靠处起身，抱起手臂信步在伊格尼斯身后，也不知道电子树下是否能听到蝉鸣。

小人早笃定了男子会跟上来，两手插在脑后，携着不知哪来的得意，或者是仗着拥有所以肆无忌惮。 后脑勺流线体软软地扬着，随着步伐一颠一颠。

「啊～好开心！」伊格尼斯只随意地说，

「开心就好。」于是男子随意地答。

「还想继续玩——」音拖得很长，

「……已经要晚上了。」男子隔了一会儿还是选择陈述事实。

伊格尼斯这才如同后知后觉一样张望了下天空，后者诚如男子所言，晚霞橙红色地，已经起了，远远布了天角的景。

「这是人为的日月周期，这是虚拟的。」人工智能转过头来大声狡辩，仿佛此刻就是为了和男子作对。

「是真实的。就像你也是真实的。」话不明不白，但是毫无疑问不会在两者之间造成误会。

悠哉的身影一滞，瓶子偷偷滑下水，咕嘟几下后轻轻浸入这沉默时刻中，于是被盛满了。

哼。 黄圆圆的眼睛拗出两道弧，像椭圆的月刚刚过去最盈满的时间。伊格尼斯做出不服气的样子，一时没有着声。

安静，所以四下的喧嚣就来了。夕阳没有偏袒地浸泡这个世界，行走，像畅游在秋天城郊的稻田。 足下触碰到了推挤几下，风想起了偶尔回荡，便摩挲出低语，沙沙地徐晃着。

伊格尼斯的脚步声很特别，叽呀叽呀，在任何材质上都是如一的节奏。 像浮于水面大受欢迎的小鸭子，或是更少见的、蹒跚学步的孩子脚踝一对响铃，又比那些更不同一些，无论如何此刻都是快乐的。

男子被呼应着愉悦起来，想撑个架子，结果想来早被掩不住的弧度出卖了。窸窸窣窣，惬意都藏在里面。

小家伙在前面随意地荡着，行踪声一串别立于一片草木簌簌，犹如木铃之于夏雨。 像童谣，是笑语。掠过浮空岛上一片金，掠过稻田里两个身影，掠过谁的心上。

是否有鸥鸟飞过天空？ 环境内置没有如此细致的模拟，但是他想着，他听见它们的振翅之声了。

是伊格尼斯头顶忽然冒出一个惊叹号，顿在那里等着他走过去，「Playmaker様！」 它的手举得高，远远朝着某处指给他看。

是河。他顺着方向，隐约见到长长的川流从边际来，蜿蜒着又奔向前，很快消失不见。那边定有瀑布。 它的源在哪里呢？好奇没有被细究。

「过来嘛——」 伊格尼斯已经兴致高昂地飞奔而去，「过来嘛，Playmaker様——」

声音被抛在伊格尼斯身后，独特的电子音稀稀落落又有点麻酥酥，上扬或是拖长的时候便捎上了冲撞着瓶盖的欢喜，还有在撒娇方面的天赋异禀。

撇过头去故作无奈，然后趁着伊格尼斯一门心思专注于前方，不紧不慢地追上去。 世界上的人或知道机敏的黑客，或记得利落的英雄，没有人见到Playmaker如少年一样奔跑。

伊格尼斯没有回头，它知道他会跟来。 等到男人走近了，小人已经把手放在浪里淘了又淘。

「是鹅卵石。」是叙述。

「嗯。是鹅卵石。」是回答。

他自然也看到了，河里微微晃动着的，光滑的闪着落日的光芒。水在上面潺潺流，一时波纹荡漾——也不知道材质补丁铺了几层。

伊格尼斯说，「在河里冲浪特——别有趣，」

藤木游作说，「但是危险。」

「……从来没有出过事！」

「栗子球还在我这里。」

伊格尼斯呼嗯地发出低频的嘟囔，随即不管不顾，踩着水就扑进了河川。 水花每溅开一点，很快拗不过大势，铺平在浪里。

它踏了几步，随意想到了便邀请，「Playmaker様不来试试吗？」

「不来了，」稳重的男人摇摇头，「你当心。」

小人于是往河心迈了几步，河床粼粼时不时被一团紫遮住一点又冒出来。那些被踢到的石子动一动，柔和的光芒便跟着划过弧度。

等到伊格尼斯回头得意地朝他挥舞手臂，它已经立于浮沉于水面上的、黄昏的余光之中了。一对圆润如鹅卵石的眼睛随着动作晃呀晃，好像眼里就有夕阳一般。

向玻璃罐中倒入几枚鹅卵石，看自由的鸟在天边飞过，生活蕴蓄在安定的似变不变中。

兴致勃勃的伊格尼斯在水里走，跟着旁边的Playmaker沿河道而行。

一路走，路到了头。水自然没有结束它的旅程，但路尽了。 瀑布在他们的面前，他们在瀑布的上端。

编织者无暇管理自动生成的地貌，于是没有腾起的雾迷住他们的眼。落差的地方剩一道线，水波颤动了边缘。

「过来吧。」他稍稍伸出手。

「嗯哼，」伊格尼斯偶尔就像孩子，较之十几岁的人类小孩也显得表现过力，可能本性如此。

人伸出手，望着伊格尼斯摇摇晃晃，涉水而来。

也许这份存在对于它的人类就是一个永久的神奇，无论天真还是世故，不论六岁还是这之后的每一天。 鸥鸟飞去，波涛流走，此刻延续到未来。

……

藤木游作没有说出口的疑惑其实有很多， 如果自己按照自出生起真正原本的轨迹而行走，是否本也活泼好动又冒失？ 不然此时Ai趔趔趄趄，水及腰深，被涛推来挡去，明知危险还要冒险。

伊格尼斯的足下有两个圈，足尖像穿了鞋，不知拟态时是否已将硬度调整。 但至少，摩擦力也许不大。

「哇——！」事情总是突如其来的。

等听到大叫，伊格尼斯已经失了平衡，在水里漂浮着，被急躁的浪流带着远去。

可能是人工智能一时分心；也许是脚底卵石推搡着闪躲，超过了预料；或者一注稍有力的暗涌也可以成为罪魁祸首。 总之此刻小人轻飘飘像没有重量，眨眼越过了那道线，下一秒消失在他眼前。

「Ai！」也不知道伊格尼斯有没有在一片水声中听到游作的呼喊。

万全的伊格尼斯就是能犯下这样的意外。

数据生物同Vrains相切合，所谓重力和方向都是后天设定，因此反而是安全了多，总也没有大碍。 伊格尼斯可能就是仗着这个偷了懒，无论如何也不愿给自己修改一些保险的数据。

Ai说不定只是在嬉闹，并非没有大费周章只为吓唬他的可能性。 毕竟它总乐于向他开玩笑，用无休止的逗弄为生命和时间添上曲调。 不过他至少在一声惊叫里听出，它没有在这里戏弄他的想法，这次它也许只是疏忽了。

心如电转。飞鸟鼓翼，收起再舒张的瞬间，夕阳下落一滞，仿佛悬停在天边。

青年人三两步奔到水里，掀起几道波澜互相溅开，踏出一片芜杂。 最后几下连蹬借力，藤木游作高跃起，毫不犹豫地一跳翻过了边界。

身后是滑板不知什么时候从哪里飞来，自其腾空之时及时抵达，隔了多久年几个月回到他的脚下。

驾驭的第一次不是疾风而是拍到水上，vr予人以机会轻快又肆意。

悬崖挡去些光彩，仍有不少从西边兜来种种变幻，干扰着视线的边角。

Ai埋没在洪涛中，一团紫在砸开来的白中若隐若现。

很快，还要更快，比自由下落还要快。 大致是滑板后方的加速，携着少年俯冲，重力也来不及作用。

曾有许多别的浮泛在生与爱的流风中的故事。现在故事远去，该沉淀的成了河床中的玻璃石，该抓住的奔流到了前头，让如今连下落也拥有逃离普世的自由。

强风在耳畔驰骋而过，吹起他金红的发。 他从与原野直垂的河川中飞流而下，溅起与世界平行的浪。

游作睁大眼，先Ai一步坠落下去，那些平原的黄绿颤动着在视野中生长。

是滑板先熄了辅助。他们仍是当先的，与水波剐蹭着，微不足道地施舍一些向上的阻力。 最后在剩下的距离小于两位数时他微蹲又蹬离，小船乘风滑翔于浪尖离开海洋。

空中腾旋处蜷缩了身体，调整重心。苍穹与大地倒转，滑板完成了任务，沿抛出的轨迹远去于不被观测的角落。

腿先触地深屈卸力，Playmaker对此熟稔于心。

不论是早期藏匿行踪的unknown尾随脱逃月下奔走，还是之后撞碎高楼一个滚翻爬起来飞身上板继续决斗。 这样的事他做了太多回，以至于曾在现实中毫无迟疑也没觉得有什么问题。

此刻人与网络相连，个体与时代连接。 未必歌颂生而逢时，但感谢赋予人精神摆脱沉重躯壳的体验。 从未赞美经历的一切，但感谢灾厄中诞生的火种，感谢灵魂的相遇。

不如庆贺吧，将鲜花抛举，让狂欢大喜无所止境。 是鼓动的迫切挤在心头，同非做不可的事混淆了又仓促冠名以动机。 他冲上前去对着瀑水张开双臂，抚过表流而绽开花雾。

此时光线垂落，此时鸥鸟飞远。

水花激扬，也许从不是风推动源泉，而是川流促就了飔。 倾盆的水进攻并非等待它们的家伙，猎猎的发被蘸湿了滴嗒，川流分出几股，从两颊淌下来。

将胸怀敞开，将手臂高举，他等待着接过落下的礼物。

「呀啊啊啊————！！」 有些扁平的声音夹杂在涛中终于能够被听到了，放大得很快，接近得很快，Ai像流星砸下来。

陨石掀动能量的波浪，瀚宇的纸片也能毁去精钢。 他下意识屏息，却只凝神看准它来的方向。

小小的一团紫冲撞着滑落，扑腾挣扎。 只差一个恰好的翻滚，自有其光的眼睛低下来撞进平和的绿。

他见到了，它也见到了。 惊慌惨叫声霎时停下，小人猛然安静，比金黄再暖一点颜色直直看着他了。

原本是否不安，原本是否信赖，是否是傍晚的游戏，顺势而为的演绎，或是别的。 它知道，他知道。无论如何现在安心了。

逍遥的水汽浮晕开，瀑布的轰鸣轻下去，十几岁的家伙摊开手脚像星尘坠下来。

Ai扑到他的臂间，脑袋搭到他的肩上。 伊格尼斯轻得没有重量。

未有网络之前，曾有多少修行与顿悟在山泉之下。苦痛和危厄不再引起风暴和彷徨，飞扬的水汽给夕阳的天空以神采。

他想起他还未好好庆祝谁的别而复还， 好在那悠扬的鸟，终黄昏归憩于沉默的鸟巢里来。

灵魂的半身在臂间，在颈侧，在彼此的拥围中。 他转了个身，于是完成了一次秘密的起舞。

摇晃过的瓶子蓄满了，敛默了良久最终在时机中“噗”地被顶开。于是才看到沸起的泡泡，抓住了日落的世界悠扬。 咕嘟声雀跃着，是晒惬意了的蚌。

Ai没有挣，他把伊格尼斯放下来时也没有反抗。 伊格尼斯只堪堪拟了双小灯泡，天生偷了懒，没有画蛇添足添上不必要的累赘，于是总也看不出吃惊、踟躇和未可知的欲语还休。 想来也巧，偏偏却有圆圆的纹路勾勒在那里，看着似笑非笑，似乎总也快乐。

可能海底的巫婆调制了一碗浓汤，一时无话，烘烤着腾跳的泡沫慢慢蒸发。

「走吧。」最后他开口。

走吧。 走过平原，走过山谷，背对着夕阳落去的方向。 所以路继续走下去，故事继续延展下去。

这时才觉得那光懒散地晕开又极弱，想来是人造的太阳触及了地平线，连剩下的芒也震荡开来。

「走喽！」Ai勾勾手臂做了个庆贺的手势，为自己的演出起了兴。

行路回归了旧的节奏，快板总要由主调收场。 一些篇章也许铭记于永恒，也许相忘于明日。无穷与瞬间都太过肃穆，生命的当下便恰恰好。

昏黄在Ai的身上泼洒成酒红色，到了墨绿的紧身衣上，就化作了褐。 瀑布下游的潭水宽广无边，失去了照耀，沉睡为安静的墨，等待被星光扰醒的时分。

已经很晚了。Vrains的的日夜取自夏至的长短，怎么也不适合孟冬了。

伊格尼斯把手浮在身侧，走起路来便抚过比它还低的矮草，絮絮叨叨。

「傍晚的石子很好看。」

「你喜欢。」

「已经没啦！捞了一点，手一松就不见了」Ai显得有点遗憾。

「以后会有的。」

傍晚的石子是好看，但是意义是前者赋予的。纵是留下了石子，也只是普通的石子而已。 一切美好在此刻。

他们走得缓，远方的天沿融化着模糊，说不定是廷达怪兽搅动了帷幕。 一览无遗的天空，是黑色弧线慢慢拱起来，揉杂着抱成一团。

人工智能和黑客走向了兔子洞，有可能是什么大门，也有可能刚刚好走到了兔子洞的边界，就要离开了。

小人无息地指给他看， 「有星星。」

星星已经来了。 像编程的bug，周际是夕晚更替暖色的灰蒙，而仅有的朝着他们方向的一团，夜已经到来了很久。 那些星便在那其中。

那里是纯粹的夜，浓稠的暗却不是没有色彩的黑。人造的太阳在背后落下，真正的月亮已自悬于前方。

当他们去时，那夕阳的余光，映在沉默的星天的边上。

「想要天上的星星。」 Ai散发着微光，半透明的像个投影，渐渐无法撼动走过的苇草。

「啊。很漂亮。」 少年的身上有程序荡涤开，抱胸走着，紧身衣退出舞台，松软的衣装覆盖上去。白底的衬衫，还有弱光下黝深的制服。

高扬的金红随着粒子褪去，留下柔和的眉眼和原本的发。

不是化作虚影离开和退出，而是接洽着走向世界的另一端。 一路踏过的草浅了慢慢没下去，足下的柔软变得坚硬，从湿润的泥土一路走到了水泥和沥青。

那限界缓缓地放大着踪影，身后的水声渐渐小了，面前却有咸咸的风吹过来。

那是电庭的海。

一切感官开始细腻又灵敏，今天晚上棕榈叶在嚓嚓地作响，海上升了满月，那些随波颤动的光华，就像世界在心脉悸跳。*

究竟是月光碎下的波涌映上了天幕，还是漫天繁星缓缓坠入了水？无人知晓。就像无人知晓大海何处来，月与星为何旋转。

他们同时抬头，边际就在身边。 门外，星尘大道为夜间的旅者点起，海与天混淆物我。

那聚在一起，藏在星云里闪烁不已的群星中，是否有那样一颗指引着藤木游作的生命通过不可知的黑暗？* 还是说本就是一颗星在寻找另一颗，最后竟是彼此提供了明灯。

夜在归鸟息巢中沉默，晚潮涨落，贝壳也滑落回海底。 银河燃起它的星火，街灯蜿蜒在路旁。

他们最终跨过界限。 童话终于现实，现实也能是物语的延续。

说不定故事是Ai在漂泊沉睡中程序的一场臆造，也可能是藤木游作十几年间罕有的梦。 但此刻不妨温柔以待，当是努力得到了回报，是link sense让人类和ai在世界间畅行。

「游作、游作——」Ai熟稔地唤他本名。

藤木游作抬起右手，决斗盘里一道流光盘旋，Ai出现在那里。

「回家了。」他带着笑意宣布。

「回家了。」它带着笑意宣布。

电庭的海风吹起世界的流动，星尘飘荡。

————————————————————

End.


End file.
